The present invention relates to a pair of ergonomic handles for a router.
Routers are typically provided with a pair of handles on opposed right and left sides of the motor housing enabling a user to securely grasp the router during use. Plunge routers include a motor housing which can be vertically moved relative to a base proximate to a workpiece while the router bit is rotating. To vertically move the plunge router, the user is required to securely grasp the router handles during this plunging operation. Additionally, the user must be able to grasp the plunge lock lever and the motor on/off switch with the user""s forefinger or thumb without releasing their grasp of the handle. A variety of router handles have been designed over the years to address these basic needs. In recent years, power tool manufacturers have recognized that handles should do more than simply enable the user to grasp the router. Rather, the handles should be designed for user comfort during extended periods of router use while also allowing the user to securely grip and control the router when making aggressive cuts with large diameter router bits, and while also allowing the user to accurately guide and control the router when making fine detail cuts with small diameter router bits and soft wood.
Accordingly, it is a design objective of the present invention to provide a router handle configuration which enables the user to securely grasp the router handles, while making aggressive and fine cuts. It is also a design objective to maximize user comfort even when the router is used for extended periods of time. The present invention is further designed to provide easy access from at least one of the handles to the router on/off switch and plunge lock lever, so that the user can depress the on/off switch and lock lever during a plunge in a retract motion without significantly loosening the user""s grip on the router assembly.
A router of the present invention is provided having a motor assembly that includes a motor housing aligned along a vertical axis. The motor housing includes a motor having a rotary output shaft projecting from the motor housing to support a tool holder for accepting a router bit. The motor assembly is adjustably fixable relative to a base at various user selected positions. The base is a generally flat lower surface which is perpendicular to the motor vertical access. A pair of elongate handles are oriented on and are transversely spaced from and connected to opposite right and left sides of the motor housing by a pair of bridge members. The elongate handles are generally ellipsoidal in shape when viewed in transverse side elevational view. The elongate handles have a longitudinal axis and longitudinal length L. Each elongate handle has a relatively large upper end having an effective diameter Z and a relatively smaller lower end having a diameter Zxe2x80x2. The longitudinal length L is preferably between 2 and 4 times Zxe2x80x2, and preferably about 2.5 times Zxe2x80x2.
In the preferred embodiment the longitudinal axes of the elongate handles are inclined clockwise relative to the motor axis when viewed from the right side elevational view. Additionally, to comfortably align the elongate handles with the user""s hands, wrists and forearms in normal usage, it is preferred that the longitudinal axis of the right elongate handle be inclined counter-clockwise and the longitudinal axis of the left elongate handle be inclined clockwise relative to the motor axis when viewed from the front side elevational view.